


The Honeymoon

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Honeymoon, Lots of married love making, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding, Tara and Willow head on their honeymoon, intending on a week-long trip filled with many new experiences for the two of them...with their fair share of love making along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

As she pulled the car into park in front of the motel, Willow leaned back a little in her seat, and closed her eyes. She had never imagined that driving straight from Sunnydale to the small resort town outside of Los Angeles would have taken so much out of her, but that was indeed what it had done. Hearing a soft sigh from the seat beside her, the newly married bride looked over at her wife, and smiled. Tara had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, and had been quietly slumbering ever since. Reaching over and gently running a finger along the woman's cheek, Willow smiled tiredly, and gently laid her hand down on her bride's shoulder.

"Tara…Tara…time to wake up, baby. We're at the motel." Hearing a small groan in response to her summons, Willow felt her smile strengthen itself slightly as she saw Tara bury herself into the small blanket that had been wrapped around her.

"Willow…sleep…"

"Baby, you have to get up. We can sleep in the room. I'll get…" Willow yawned. "…everything out of the car…just help me get you inside…"

Groaning as she sluggishly awoke, Tara looked at the woman waking her up, and gave a small yawn.

"Honey?...Where are we?"

"The motel. Just like we planned. It took a little longer to get here…" Already unbuckling her seatbelt, Willow rolled her head for a moment, trying to get her neck to crack. "You fell asleep."

"How long have I…" Yawning, Tara pushed the door to the car open, her gaze remained glued to her bride. "…been out?"

"An hour or two, I think…I was trying to look at the road, and not at the clock." Gently taking the blanket off of her love, the red-head tossed it into the back, wanting to make sure that Tara wouldn't try to rebury herself into the object. "Come on, let's check in and get some sleep."

"You need it more than I do, honey…" Looking back at Willow, a large amount of concern in her eyes, Tara quickly made her way around the car, and grabbed her bag out of the back seat. "You've been driving ever since we left home…"

"I'll be ok…" Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the cool metal roof of the car, Willow gave a small sigh as she felt the other woman's hand begin to rub her back.

"You need some sleep, that's what you need." Gently turning her wife around, Tara led her towards the door of the motel room. "You just wait here while I get the key, ok?"

"Uh-uh…was away from you for one night. That was enough. I'll go with you…" Shaking her head, the red-head held on tightly to Tara, not wanting to let her go for even an instant. "Besides, we still have to check in."

"Alright." Rolling her eyes playfully as she heard Willow's reply, Tara turned towards the main office, virtually having to carry the other woman along with her. Opening the door and pulling Willow with her, Tara walked up to the front desk, noticing that her wife's green eyes had already closed. Chuckling as she rang the bell at the front desk, she could only imagine what their honey-moon would hold for them.

It took only a few minutes to check in, pay for the room itself, get the key, and then return to the door. Barely managing to stay awake through all of this, Willow found herself leaning more and more on Tara as her wife did everything that pertained to getting their room.

"Sweetie…" Gently attempting to rouse her wife back to consciousness, Tara offered the red-head a smile when she saw those lovely green eyes greet her. "…we're here."

"We're where?" Having completely zoned out, Willow looked around, and slowly realized that she and Tara were standing outside their room. "Oh…when did we get here?"

"Just now." Smiling despite being tired herself, Tara unlocked the door to the room and ushered her wife inside. Closing and locking the door behind her, she kept a firm grip on Willow, not wanting to have her wife collapse against her or fall and hurt herself. Setting the key down onto a nearby end-table, she looked at her love, and softly cooed at her.

"Willow, just try to stay awake, honey. We're almost to the bed. And then you can sleep all you want." Half-leading, half-dragging her wife towards the large, king-sized bed, Tara felt a small sense of accomplishment when she watched Willow collapse onto the mattress. Playfully rolling her eyes, she kneeled, her fingers quickly untying her wife's shoes and pulling them off, along with her socks. Leaving them where they fell, she took off her own, and gave them the same treatment. Crawling onto the bed, her eyes drooping slightly, she managed to pull Willow's coat off with a small struggle. Virtually pulling the other woman into her lap in order to pull the coat out from under her, Tara pushed it off of the bed, letting it fall to the floor where it joined their shoes and socks.

"C'mere, honey…" Once again pulling Willow into her lap, Tara grabbed the hem of her wife's shirt and tugged it over her head. "You're not really giving me much help here…"

"Too tired…" Mumbling the answer in her half-asleep state, Willow leaned against her love, her green eyes never once opening.

"Honey, you hate sleeping with clothes. Especially when there's cuddles…" Chuckling, half in amusement, half in frustration, Tara gently laid Willow back onto the mattress and pillow behind her. Unbuttoning her wife's jeans, she also managed to remove them with a small struggle. Curling into the inviting sheets beneath her, Willow smiled slightly in her sleep, enjoying the dream that had started to play inside her mind. Looking down at her wife, Tara felt a smile of her own emerge at the sight of her Willowtree completely curled into the bed.

"Such a sleepy wife I have…" Rolling her eyes, Tara somehow managed to finish undressing Willow. Undressing herself and crawling into bed, she smiled as she gently pulled Willow close. Snuggling into her love's familiar curves, she closed her eyes, and let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

As she snuggled her way further into the warm and inviting body beside her, Willow felt a smile come to her lips. She had slept peacefully the entire night, and now that the morning sun had risen and peaked its way through the window at her side, she opened her green eyes to the room.

"Morning, honey." Leaning down and giving her wife's head a small kiss, Tara pulled her even closer as she settled herself deeper into the warm sheets. "Sleep good?"

"Better than good…" Pulling the other woman's hand to her lips, Willow pressed a gentle kiss to her wife's wedding band. "I think pleasant is a good word right now."

"Is that so?" Lifting an eyebrow at her wife's statement, Tara couldn't stop the laugh that leaped out of her mouth.

"Definitely so." Rolling her eyes playfully as she lifted her head from its pillow, and looked her love in the eye, Willow couldn't stop herself from pressing further into the other woman, enjoying the feeling of the two of them side by side. Her hand making its way down her wife's bared side, Tara's brows furrowed as she heard a giggle escape the other woman's lips.

"That tickles…"

"Oh?" Her fingers having traced their way back up the red-head's arm in the short amount of time, Tara looked up at the ceiling as she found her way back down to her wife's ticklish spot, and moved her fingers in a certain way.

" _TARA!"_ Her voice instantly dissolving into a fit of giggles, Willow barely managed to roll over onto her stomach as her wife tickled her side. _"STOP!"_

"Don't think so!" Her own series of giggles leaving her lips, Tara quickly moved to straddle Willow's back, her fingers never once ceasing in their tickles. Squirming underneath the other woman, Willow reached out, trying to gain a grip on anything that she could use to dislodge her wife.

" _YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE THE BED!"_

"Still not gonna stop!" Her giggles only beginning to increase in volume, Willow's squirms also increased in their desperateness. Finally stopping, Tara moved her hands to her wife's back, and gently began to rub them into the red-head's skin. Falling still almost instantly, Willow gave a soft moan and took a deep breath.

"Feel any better?" Tilting her head as she continued to massage her wife's back, Tara leaned down a little closer to Willow, not wanting to make the red-head talk any louder than she had to.

"Definitely…" Echoing what she had said only a few minutes earlier, Willow rested her head on her arms, finding herself virtually purring at the other woman's touch.

"I love waking up and seeing you sleeping beside me…" Smiling as she rubbed her wife's shoulders, Tara could feel how relaxed she was underneath her. "You're so cute when you're asleep."

"I am?" Mumbling the question as she continued to purr, Willow remained completely still while her wife massaged her back. Emitting a soft moan, she felt Tara focus her attention on the small of her back. Resting her head on its opposite side, she gave a content sigh.

"Yes, you are." Nodding as she moved her thumbs over her wife's back, Tara leaned back down as she guided her hands further up Willow's back to her shoulders. "You always look so happy. Like you're dreaming of something…"

"Whatever could that be?" Smiling, Willow instantly knew what it was that her wife was trying to suggest.

"I think I have a few ideas…" Chuckling, Tara laid herself down on her wife's back completely. Pressing her lips against Willow's ear, she slowly let out a small breath, her tongue lightly tracing the lobe of said ear. "And most of them involve you thinking about your wife…"

"Taraaaa…." Moaning slightly as she felt her lover's tongue circling around her ear, Willow tightened her grip on the sheets beneath her for a moment before releasing them.

"Ssshhh, don't get excited, sweetie. That's for later. I think what we both need right now…is…" Drawing the end of her sentence out, Tara could barely stop herself from giggling as she rolled off of her wife's back and came to a stop on the floor beside her. "…a shower."

"Baby…" A pout forming on her lips as she looked at Tara, Willow turned and rolled over onto her back. "…you're teasing me…"

"I am?" Giving her love a small wink, Tara turned and began to gather clothes from the large, shared bag she and Willow had brought. "Even if I am, you need to take a shower. As much as I love your messy bed-hair, you should probably brush your teeth."

"You need to too." Giggling as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, Willow gave a small yawn and stretched. "Shower?"

"Yes. Shower. We both need to take one." Her attention still completely focused on sorting through the mixed array of clothes, Tara lifted her head just as she felt her wife's arms wrap around her waist.

"Shower? Together?" Resting her chin atop the other woman's shoulder, Willow swayed the two of them slightly from side-to-side, humming slightly in her wife's ear. "You. Me. Shower?"

"Honey. As much as I would love to…" Leaning back slightly in order to kiss her wife's chin and cheek as best she could, Tara shook her head. "…we both know we wouldn't get clean for an hour…"

"Is that a bad thing?" A grin of her own having developed across her lips, Willow rubbed her cheek against Tara's. "It would be fun…sexy shower cuddles…"

"As much fun as that would be…" Turning around in Willow's grip, Tara gazed deeply into the red-head's green eyes. "…You. Need. To. Take. A. Shower."

"Fine…" Her pout returning, Willow maintained it only for a moment or so before she pressed a small and loving kiss to her better half's lips. Closing her eyes as she returned the kiss, Tara pulled back after a moment or so, and handed the red-head a handful of clothes.

"Off to the shower." She said, turning around and fishing her own clothes out of the bag. Making her way towards the connected bathroom, Willow looked over her shoulder, stealing one last look at her wife before she closed the door.

* * *

"All done in the shower?" Looking over her shoulder as she heard the bathroom door close, Tara smiled as she saw her new wife tucking some of her recently dried red-tresses behind her ear. "How was it?"

"Definitely bigger than what Buffy has…" Her fingers struggling to undo a small knot in her hair, Willow nevertheless looked up at Tara and smiled. "Can't wait until we…you know…claim it with sexy shower cuddles?"

"Claim it? Whatever could you mean?" Winking at the other woman before she turned back to the food she had been cooking, Tara couldn't help but giggle as she felt a familiar set of arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Besides, you need to eat first. And the trail mix you had last night when you were driving doesn't count."

"I think you know what I mean, baby." Pressing a small kiss to the other woman's cheek, Willow closed her eyes, listening peacefully to the sound of the food cooking. "I could try and cook something for you. You do it all the time for me, and I never do it for you…"

"Only if you want to, sweetie. I'd love that…" Smiling as she leaned back against Willow, Tara reached over and turned the stove-top off as the food finally finished. "Maybe later. Later sound alright to you?"

"Whatever you want me to do, baby." Waiting for her to turn around, Willow gently pressed her lips against Tara's, seizing her wife in a gentle and loving kiss. Slightly taken aback by the kiss, but pleasantly surprised nevertheless, Tara carefully wrapped her arms around Willow's waist, holding her close as the two of them kissed.

"I think I know a thing or two that we'll probably end up doing later on…" Breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against that of her new wife, Tara smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you so much…"

"I know, baby. I love you too. You're my always." Nodding, Willow pressed one more gentle kiss to her love's lips before moving away. "Whatcha making anyway? Willowtummy is kinda hungry."

"Pancakes. Funny shaped, as usual." Briefly flashing Willow her trademark sideways smirk, Tara grabbed one of the plates and quickly moved one of the pancakes from the pan to said plate. "Here you go."

" _Mmmmm,_ I love your pancakes." Her stomach nearly jumping at the smell of the food, Willow smiled widely and accepted the plate. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." Giggling slightly as she felt her wife kiss her cheek for the third time, Tara handed her a fork before reaching out and rubbing the other woman's stomach. "Now go eat. Willowtummy needs to be filled up."

"Whatever you say, wifey." Smiling brightly at her new nickname for her Tara, Willow gave her a quick peck before moving towards the bed they shared. As she plopped herself down onto it, her attention now fully focused on the pancakes, she immediately dug into them, only looking up when she felt Tara crawl onto the bed next to her a few minutes after she had started to dig into her food.

"Willowtummy getting full, honey?" Wrapping her arm around the red-head, Tara smiled widely as she felt her wife snuggling into her.

"Definitely getting full." Giving a small nod in response to what her wife had asked her, Willow took another bite out of her pancakes before snuggling into the area between Tara's side and her arm. "You get some?"

"Yep." Holding up her own plate, Tara settled into the mixture of both the bed and her wife before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her own food. The two were silent for a few minutes as they ate, each happily snuggling into the other. Finally setting her plate down onto the nearby night-table as she finished the last bite of her pancakes, Willow gave a full sigh, and closed her eyes.

"All full now?" Looking down at her wife as she heard the sigh, Tara couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wife contentedly snuggling against her. Only giving a nod in response to her wife's question, Willow nuzzled her head against Tara's warm body, and simply snuggled against her. Contentedly snuggled against the other woman as minutes passed, Tara finally opened her eyes and gave a small sigh as she moved.

"I'm gonna need to make a run to the store in a bit…"

"Why?" Opening her eyes as she looked at her wife, Willow once again summoned a pout to her lips. Playing along with the pout, Tara frowned and leaned in closer to the red-head, her fingers playing with the hem of her wife's shirt.

"Because we need food. And no, the trail mix you brought along doesn't count. And the pancake mix you brought is now gone." Playfully scolding Willow, Tara seized the opportunity to slip her hand underneath her shirt, and briefly gave Willowtummy a few tickles.

"Why not?!" Giggling out her answer, Willow tried her best to slip away further into both the bed and the sheets, desperately trying to escape the tickles being unleashed upon her stomach. Grinning madly as she prevented Willow's escape, Tara continued to tickle her wife's stomach, keeping her tickles light enough to prevent her wife's body from erupting into spasms.

"Because!"

"Because why?!" Still attempting to squirm out of her wife's grip, Willow could do little more than giggle and lightly thrash against Tara's firm hold on her.

"Because…" Finally stopping, Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips against Willow's. Pulling her lips away as quickly as she had pressed them against those of wife's, she offered her love a warm smile. "…Willowtummy needs to be fed more than just trail mix and pancakes…"

"Willowtummy does get more…" Grinning as she reached out and toyed with the button of her wife's jeans, Willow couldn't stop herself from chuckling as she watched color flush to Tara's cheeks, her wife instantly knowing the meaning of what she had said. "…but fine."

Snuggling back into her wife's side, Willow rubbed her cheek against her wife's shirt, giving a content sigh as she fell still. "Can we get that kind of cheese I really like? The kind Buffy won't buy for me?"

"I always buy some for you, sweetie." Smiling widely, Tara nodded, knowing that her new wife would do almost everything in her power to try and survive their honeymoon solely on junk food. "But you'll need more than just cheese…"

"And chips? And soda? And more stuff for pancakes…?" Adding as many junk or snack foods as she could think of, Willow resumed her pout, hoping that it would convince Tara to help her feed her sugary "addiction".

"Soda, yes. No chips. Healthy things, Willow. Healthy things." Gently cupping her love's cheeks, Tara smiled and quickly pecked Willow's lips. "Willowtummy will get full meals."

"But…but…but…" Struggling to come up with a counter-argument, Willow gulped when she saw Tara's gaze become slightly stern in its appearance.

"Honey. Healthy. Full. Meals. That's what you're going to get. I don't mind you having sugary goodness, but not as your only source of food."

"But…" Her mind still struggling to think of even a basic response, Willow gave a false sigh and nodded, doing her best to look slightly disappointed. "Fine. Willowtummy gets full meals. Healthy ones."

"Good girl." The sternness instantly evaporating from her expression and gaze, Tara settled back into the bed, gently holding her wife close. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'm gonna get our stuff put away here. You go ahead. Alone time with your inner-shopper." Shaking her head, Willow was trying her hardest to keep a smile from seizing control of her lips. Ever since she had awakened from her slumber earlier that morning, her mind had been ablaze with thoughts. It was officially the first day of their honey-moon, and more than anything, Willow wanted to give her wife something that was worthy of a Queen. While she had taken her shower, she had gone over the best of her ideas, and she was almost completely sure that she had decided on the best possible option.

"Are y-you sure, honey?" Looking back at her wife with questioning eyes, Tara could almost see it in her Willowtree's expression that she was trying her best to hide something. Knowing that it would be nothing bad, she let it go, managing to hold back a chuckle or too. "It could be fun…"

"I'm sure. You go shop. Have fun." Nodding, Willow leaned forward and pressed her lips against those of her wife's before rubbing her cheek against Tara's. "I'll be a good kitty and stay here…"

"Miss Willow Fantastico…" Giggling at her own joke, Tara ruffled part of Willow's red tresses, before pushing herself off the bed and getting back to her feet. Searching through the still messy pile of clothing and shoes scattered along the floor and against the wall, she found her shoes after a moment or two. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Take your time, baby." Having crawled towards the opposite edge of the bed, Willow smiled at her wife. "I'll be right here when you come back."

"You're planning something…" Eying her wife as she slipped her tennis shoes on, Tara nevertheless leaned over and gave Willow a small kiss on her forehead. "…naughty Kitten."

"I'm so naughty…" Giggling, Willow could only smile at her love, happy to see her familiar smile. "…probably should be treated like one later."

"We'll definitely do that sometime, honey. I promise." Tilting her head slightly, she gazed into Willow's green eyes. "Along with the shower cuddles you wanted."

"Yay!" Purring at Tara's words, Willow watched as her wife headed to the door, managing to grab the keys on the way out, and make her way out of the suite, allowing herself one look at her before she left.

Waiting for a moment or two before she got back onto her feet, Willow immediately rushed towards the twin bags of clothes, her mind moving at the speed of light as she began to put her plan into action.

Tara was definitely going to have a surprise waiting for her when she came home…


End file.
